Words
by musicmidnight
Summary: A chaptered fiction with one subject per chapter. Was originally going to be individual stories per subject, but I decided I like this better. Does that makes sense? Well, I triple-double-dog-dare you to read it anyway. :-)
1. Volleyball

"Zero to zero!"

Thalia watched as Piper McLean served the volleyball. It soared over the net. Nico bumped it back over, sending it flying towards Drew. She hit it.

"That was a carry! Our ball." Annabeth announced.

"Rotate!" Percy yelled.

Thalia rotated in and took over the serving position. Before she could serve, Lou Ellen and her sister called time out, huddling in a close bond and whispering. Thirty seconds later, they were back to the game with a look of mischief evident on their smirks.

Thalia served the ball.

"Mine!" Shouted Jason, setting it up in the air. Piper saved it and bumped it back over. Diving, Percy sent it back over the net at a safe speed.

That's when things went wrong.

Just as it was about to fly into Drew's ready hands, it swerved, and landed out of bounds. The Hecate sisters high-fived.

"Whoa. Time out." Nico called. His team huddled.

"Am I the only one that saw that? What they did. You _saw_ that, right?" Thalia asked.

"I saw it," Nico stated.

"So did I."

"Yeah, I knew it wasn't supposed to swerve like that."

"That's cheating."

"So not fair."

"Guys, guys," Annabeth intervened, "I _know_ it was cheating. But this is demigod volleyball. No one settled standards before the game started, so technically, it's allowed."

The team murmured in disagreement.

"You know what? Fine," Thalia said. "If they want to play dirty, we'll play dirty too. Time in."

They got back in position.

"Since you guys _totally_ ruined that play," Lou shouted, "we'll let you serve again. Just for the heck of it."

Leo, next server in line on the opposite team, rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Thalia eyed Nico and winked. He grinned evilly.

She threw the ball in the air. Before her palm collided with it, she summoned an electric charge and let it settle on her hand. When she hit the ball, the charge transferred from her hand and went flying with the ball towards the Hecate sisters.

Magenta, Lou's sister, called for it. As soon as her fingertips touched the leathery surface her hair stood on end and her body gave a violent shake.

"Whoa!" Lou said. "Not fair. You used your powers. That's cheating!"

"Actually, no one called standards before the game. It's allowed." Nico yelled back. Percy and Nico high-fived.

Helping her sister up and flattening her hair, Lou rolled the ball back over and cracked her neck. "Okay. Bring it, Grace."

Smirking, Thalia served the same way, except it flew towards Jason.

_Damnit_, she thought.

Jason bumped it back over with no problem. It sailed towards Grover, who bleated and went to fatal position. The ball swerved again.

"Thalia! Look out!"

That was all she heard before the ball collided with her nose, and she fell into the sand unconscious.

* * *

Thalia cracked an eye open. "Where am I?" She tried, but her voice came out weak and scratchy.

"The infirmary. They broke your nose." A deep voice replied.

Thalia opened her eyes all the way and found the voice belonged to Nico. "Damn Hecate bitches..." she murmured to herself.

Nico chuckled. "Don't worry. Chiron put them on Kitchen Duty for two weeks. And he banned them from the volleyball court for a month. Besides, sending a lightning-charged volleyball over the net was way cooler than making it swerve out of bounds."

Thalia blushed. Then realization came over her, and she cursed under her breath. "Kitchen Duty? Am I on that too? They would have told him that I used my powers, and-"

"Thals. Calm down." He insisted. "Yeah, they tried, but since Mag didn't have any injuries they didn't have proof."

"What about the others? They saw what I did."

"Well, yeah. But they're your friends. They didn't snitch. Except Drew, but Piper used Charmspeak on Chiron and got you off the hook."

She felt relieved. "Remind me to thank her later on."

Nico chuckled again. "Will do. Here, eat this." he handed her a square of ambrosia.

She nibbled on a corner of it. "So where are the others?"

"Outside, still playing. You've only been out for like, ten minutes."

Thalia nodded. "And why aren't _you_ still playing?"

Nico blushed. "Uhm, I needed to help you."

She poked his side. "Nuh-uh. You wanted to be with me."

"No I didn't. You needed help getting here."

"Then why'd you stay?" She popped the rest of the ambrosia square in her mouth, and her nose fully healed.

Nico cursed. His blush deepened. "Uhh..I-"

Thalia cut Nico off by kissing him. At first, she was afraid he'd been telling the truth, and she'd made a mistake. Then he started kissing back. As soon as she needed air, she pulled away and saw that Nico's cheeks were tomato-red.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" He blurted out.

Thalia laughed. "Sure, Dead Boy. Now come on. I hear there's a game going on without me."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. The first chapter in my collection of drabbles. Most of this will be Thalico, who knows, maybe I'll add some Jasper and Percabeth in here too. I'm kinda new to , and I've never written a chaptered story before, so I have no clue how the fuck you add chapters. I have to experiment with this. Bear with me. xD Yeah. Volleyball's my sport, and I kick ass at it so that's why I know a lot about it...yeah.**

**Now, I have a question here. I don't mean to be blunt, and pardon my language, but HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PRONOUNCE THALIA? IT'S FRUSTRATING ME. **

**...Alright. Well, I've heard it a lot of ways. Taw-lee-uh, Thaw-lee-uh, Thay-lee-uh, Thuh-lie-uh. Like, wutt. How do you pronounce it. I'm just curious, and yes, I DO feel really stupid asking a question like that. But it's my story so DEAL.**

**Anyways. Review and tell me what you think, please! It's greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Sharpies

So the demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have a game.

"HA! I marked you, Travis! You're out!"

It's not necessarily a normal game people would play every day.

"Tag! Leo's out."

But it was their favorite, and they were almost as competitive at this game as they were in Capture the Flag. They played it every year around New Year's.

"Ow! That was my _cheek, _Seaweed Brain!"

"Sorry!"

The game would continue until the clock struck twelve on New Year's Eve. The rules were simple; you could only mark from the collarbones up to the jawbone.

This was Sharpie Tag.

At the moment, Percy was running from a determined Hazel (Reyna and Chiron agreed to let the two camps join for this one occasion), who had black flecks all over her arms and shirt. Thalia was chasing her brother around, and Nico found himself hiding in the shadows from Piper. Somewhere far away, he heard a yelp of frustration, and he knew that Drew had gotten out.

As soon as Piper overlooked the shadow he was hiding in and walked right passed him, he made a run for it and started chasing a new target - Thalia.

She was panting by her tree, staring after Jason who flew away from her. Nico decided it was a good time to materialize in front of her. Which he did.

"Ahh!" Thalia screamed, and automatically, she resumed running. She dodged Percy's attempt to trip her, pushed passed Frank's exposed marker and jumped over Hazel and Annabeth, who were going at it on the ground, desperately trying to mark each other's necks.

Thalia came to a dead end. Nico saw this, and used his hand to push Thalia against one of the boulders that made up Zeus's fist. Just as he was about to dot her throat, her wrist hit the rock, and Aegis spiraled out. Nico marked that instead, giving Medusa a beauty mark.

Thalia chuckled and used her shield to push Nico back. He fell on the ground, and Aegis spiraled back in.

"Hi."

"Hel-lo," she sing-songed, stressing out the second syllable.

Nico got to his feet and backed away from her, cheeks flushing. Damn, when did he start getting so nervous around her?

"I could just let you get away with it, leaving you unmarked and free," she said.

"Yeah, you should do that."

"Oh, but there's no fun in that!"

Thalia looked into his eyes.

Nico inched forward, his eyes never leaving hers. "Or is there?" he whispered. He kissed her forehead, then ran off, leaving Thalia cursing their height difference.

When Nico got back to Percy, he found that Percy has gotten Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel out.

"So who's left? Nico asked. Percy and Nico had an alliance, so he wasn't paranoid that Percy would suddenly go ninja and attack his neck with a sharpie.

"Uh...you and I, Jason, Frank, Connor, Clarisse, Katie, and-"

"Death Breath!"

"-Thalia. She's coming. Run."

The two friends took off. Sometime along the run, Percy tripped over his own two feet and fell, leaving Nico on his own. "You can still make it! Run, Nico! Ruuuunnn!" He said dramatically.

About ten seconds later, he was pulled to the ground as Thalia jumped on his back. Nico sat up, making Thalia straddle him. Her cheeks turned red and he settled his hands lightly on her waist.

"So," he said.

Thalia giggled. "So?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from Olympus?"

Thalia laughed so hard that she began hitting Nico on the chest. "Oh my gods, Nico," she said between breaths. _Why am I laughing so hard..._

__The horns sounded, indicating that the year has just ended. The cheer of "Happy New Year!" confirmed it.

Nico fixed his gaze back on Thalia. "Happy one year anniversary."

And he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. That sucked. Hey, it's New Year's Day, and I'm all filled up with soda and unhealthy junk. I got this idea from school...these idiots decide to stab each other's necks with sharpies, and I got the whole one year anniversary thing when the guy I fancy took me to the theater tonight and asked me to be his girlfriend. jajrjfhosowowowofj I still won't get over that. He's American, and I just fucking love American accents okay. So yes, this is a series of drabbles, and they don't all exactly match up. For example, in Volleyball, Nico and Thals weren't together but in this one they've been together for a year. I'm sorry it's so dang short. But, hey, it's a chapter and I know you will read it because bitches love my stories~ Jk. They don't like them THAT much. Hey, you should tell your friends about my Thalico stories. It would mean a lot.**

**I got like three different pronunciations! Still wondering how to pronounce "Thalia"...**

**Bye! Happy New Year's!**


	3. Class

"You're sure this is safe?"

_"Yes. _I've been going here lately. It's not that bad."

"What if they ask me to introduce myself? What will I say?"

"I don't know...start with your family and friends or something."

"Oh, yeah, Nico. That's a good topic. 'Hi, I'm Thalia. My mother's dead, my brother's a powerful Roman and my daddy's Jesus.'"

"Well, when you say it like _that..."_

"Nico!"

"Alright, alright. Um...just...say that you're a friend of mine, and that you don't have much to say."

"Whatever."

Nico led Thalia into the small classroom. She surveyed it. It had a whiteboard on one side, with the teacher's name Mr. Deemer written in thick, black letters. The wall opposite was occupied by a bulletin board, holding papers with upcoming and recent events. Mr. Deemer looked up from his desk.

"Ah, our new student. Say hello, class!"

The students half-heartedly murmured their hey's and hi's.

"So, Miss Grace," he began, looking up from a sheet of paper that Thalia assumed was her "New Student" registration papers, "tell us a bit about yourself."

"Okay. Well, I'm a friend of Nico's, and I like drawing, reading, playing bass, and bands like Mayday Parade and Miss May I."

"An emo girl for the emo boy!" Someone sneered from the back.

"Now, let's be nice to the new student, okay? I'm not tolerating rudeness."

Thalia turned a shade of red and sat down in the empty seat next to Nico.

"They already don't like me," she complained.

"Oh, they like you just fine. That's just Brooke. She's the preppy girl who complains too much, and she has like this huge thing for me. You'll learn to avoid her,"

They started tuning in on Mr. Deemer's lesson about Greek Mythology.

"Now, can anyone tell me the names of the twelve Olympians?"

Thalia's hand shot up immediately, and so did Brooke's.

"Thalia?"

Thalia lowered her hand and began to speak. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hestia, and Ares."

Mr. Deemer smiled. "Very well, Miss Grace. Now, Poseidon and Zeus had a brother, Hades. Who knows why Hades wasn't an Olympian?"

Brooke's hand shot up again. "Because the other gods and goddesses thought he was a loser, so he became ruler of the Underworld and stayed there because no one liked him."

Nico's fist clenched as he tried to calm himself down. Mr. Deemer tried hard not to come down too harsh. "Well, okay, technically that's true. Now, I need some help passing back previous assignments. Any volunteers?"

"I'll help you, Mr. Deemer!" Brooke exclaimed. She took the papers and gave the teacher a cheeky grin.

A folded-up piece of paper plopped onto Thalia's desk in front of her. She reluctantly opened it up and read:

_She wants the D(eemer.)_

She clamped her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh my gods, Nico." she mouthed.

Before she knew it, the rest of the class passed by and it was time to go to "Electives."

"See? It wasn't that bad," Nico said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Whatever. When's lunch?"

Nico smirked and began walking. "Come on, Grace. Music class time."

"Ugh. I wanna leave. I'm too tired."

Nico grabbed her by the belt loops and shoved her against the nearest set of lockers. Before she could speak, he locked his lips around hers, forcing her to kiss him. She found herself kissing him back, and sooner than she would've liked, the kiss ended.

Thalia widened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Nico held a sly grin on his face. "Building your reputation. Giving everyone something to talk about."

Thalia weakened as she remembered the position they were in: her back against the lockers, his fingers tightly locked in her belt loops, chests and foreheads pressed together. She lightly pushed him off of her. "So how about that music class?"

Brooke kept getting annoyed as the weeks wore on and on, because the first thing she sees when she pulls up in the school parking lot was Nico making out with Thalia in his car.


	4. Long Ass Author's Note

Hay guise. ;-)

Okay, so yes, you're wondering when I'm going to update soon. You like my story (blushes) and you just simply want more.

Well.

I. Need. WORDS.

Yes! I need WORDS. That is the title of the story for a reason.

So, if you have a word in mind that you'd like me to use in my story as a new chapter, PLEASE WRITE IN A REVIEW YOUR IDEA FOR THAT WORD AND THE WORD ITSELF. I will give you credit! I promise!

I have a few, but...I just don't think they'll make it. I would be so grateful if I had a few new words to work with. And that's where you come in handy. :-)

So puh-lease. If you have a word in mind that you'd think would make a great drabble, let me know. And please don't be offended if I don't use your idea. Maybe you have a really good idea, but I don't know how to work with it. Pleasepleaseplease don't take it personally.

...Look at me, acting all famous, as if someone's gonna cry themselves to sleep if I don't use their idea. Bad self. Bad.

Onto my personal life. IF YOU CARE, I LOVE YOU, AND READ ON. :D

My boyfriend's trying to go all out on me for Valentine's Day. I know, it's what they do, some boys are just hopeless romantic idiots that like making their lady-friends smile. But I HATE when people spend money on me! It makes me feel so...cheap. "Thanks for spending thirty dollars on me for the card and the chocolates and the roses and the bear and the CD by a band that I barely like, Love. I didn't get you anything though. So here's a kiss on the cheek :-*"

Like, no. I'm too awkward for boyfriends to get me things.

Don't laugh at me. I'm not good with things.

Ladadadada, I auditioned for All-State Chorus. :-) I hope I make it.

Those of you that didn't care to read about my personal life, it is now safe to read.

So yeah. If you'd like for me to use your idea (please), I'll consider it. I want A BUNCH of reviews when I wake up tomorrow, I don't care if you have 1, or 11, or 50. I want your words. ;-;

Bye guise. :-) *LessThanThree, because I'm pretty sure that symbol doesn't work on things like this?*


	5. Cake

Thalia and Nico shared an apartment in New York City. At seventeen, they thought they could manage costs, considering that their parents were _gods. _So far so good.

However, they weren't so hot on entertainment. They didn't have a TV, and the only thing that really kept them entertained was the radio on the kitchen counter, and even that got boring.

So they got bored a lot.

Once, Thalia decided she was tired of being bored.

"Nico, let's do something. Please?" she begged.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know...explore the city?"

"No," he said immediately.

Thalia huffed. "Why not?"

"Because, Thals, it's dangerous. Two demigods roaming a huge city. Children of the big three, our scent is more powerful. New York City has too many people to be fighting something. And if it draws attention and police get involved, we wouldn't look so good," Nico said, pulling her closer.

Thalia slumped and started playing with the hem of Nico's shirt sleeve. "Don't be smart for once."

He let out a deep chuckle and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

Suddenly, she got an idea. "Nico, come on. We're going to the store."

* * *

"How did you convince me to do this again?"

She smiled and read the back of the small, red box. "You'll thank me later."

"I can't bake," he complained.

"Oh, sure you can. Half a cup of water."

Nico got out the measuring cup and filled it up with water. Then, he poured in the bowl containing the cake mix.

"One fourth of a cup of veggie oil."

Nico sighed. "Why does doing something so simple, such as baking a cake, require too many measuring cups? I don't even think we _have_ that one."

"Oh, quit complaining," Thalia urged, "just fill that one up half way. Come, on Ghost King. Do it for the cake."

He made a face and did what she said. "What now?"

She looked up from the box. "Two eggs."

Nico opened the fridge and fished around for two eggs. "But...we only have two left! And you know how I get when I don't get breakfast in the morning," he complained, emerging with an egg in each hand. "This is ridiculous. Baking is overrated."

"The _cake,_ Nico."

Nico let out a defeated sigh. "Fine," he said, and lazily cracked the two eggs and poured them in the bowl.

"Thank you. Now stir it with that whisk thing."

Nico did as told, and they were able to pour it in a cake dish and pop it in the oven for half an hour.

When they heard the beeping, they got up to retrieve the cake and ice it.

After an hour of allowing the cake to cool, fighting over the icing knife, and waiting for the blob of icing to fall off the kitchen ceiling, they settled with a messy lather on the top of the cake.

Finally, the cake was done. They sat on the couch and tried it.

"Hey, that wasn't that bad!" Nico said, his mouth full of cake.

In response, Thalia pulled a small, white piece of eggshell out of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: HEEEYYYY.**

**Okay, I know you must hate me because I've been MIA for the past couple of weeks, but...I'm sahrryyy!**

**I've been busy. I have new stories coming up possibly, like, three. So you'll love me again when/if they come out.**

**So yes. This one's really short, sahrryy again. I couldn't think, I have writer's block i think idek**

**so...R&R? I want cake now. **


	6. Violence

Now, everyone at Camp Half-Blood thought the same thing about each couple. And their thoughts reflected those couples very well.

Especially, this one certain couple.

Thalia hated the fact that Nico had such dominance－and loved it at the same time. The same way that Nico hated the way Thalia complained about a lot, yet her complaints were such a turn on to him. And man, were they violent.

No, not abusive violent.

Violence was the only way they showed their love in public.

They would be sparring. Thalia had her daggers, and Nico had his famous, black Stygian Iron sword. And they would spar until one has their opponent pinned by the scruff of their shirt to a wooden post. Then, they would attack each other's lips fiercely, not being considerate enough to watch the hardness of their grips on each other. Most of the time, they would leave little nail markings on each other's skin－and sometimes－_bruises._

Most people didn't seem to catch the romance in their relationship, they just saw it as a friends-with-benefits kind of thing. But Thalia and Nico wouldn't have it any other way. They liked the bruises on the hips and wrists from gripping each other too hard. Nico liked the gentle pain on his scalp from Thalia tugging on his hair a little harder than most people would find acceptable. Thalia liked the teeth marks and hickeys on her neck. They loved all of these, because they marked their own territory just simply by exchanging these. Love marks.

People just couldn't seem to get that even though they were careless with each other's skin, they loved each other. No one would truly get that.

Because one night, when Thalia sneaked away from her cabin to sleep with Nico, he even confessed it.

There they were, lying in a sweaty, tangled-up heap into the blankets. Nico snaked his arms around her waist once they were breathing normally again. This is the part when they would simply talk about everyday things.

But this night, they weren't talking. When Thalia was in Nico's grip, her back against his bare chest and his chin nuzzled delicately into her cloud of black hair, they simply just enjoyed the sound of each other's breathing. And they loved the silence between them after such activity that they did anything to stay awake and live it out. And Nico did everything he could to help Thalia stay awake and enjoy it with him, and she was grateful.

When Nico felt Thalia's breathing settle, and his own eyelids were starting to droop, he realized that they were both close to slumber. Out of habit, he bit the place on her upper back－just below her shoulder blade. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to cause a moan to escape from her cupid's bow lips.

Thalia rolled over in Nico's arms－bare chest replaced bare back. She placed a gentle peck between Nico's collarbones.

"I love you."

What?

Thalia's eyes shot open. Truly, she couldn't have heard him right. She's imagining... She did not hear him correctly. Impossible.

"I truly do, Thals."

But there it was. She did hear him right, her mind was not playing jokes.

She looked into his eyes, cupped both of his cheeks with both of his hands, and caught him by the lips for a chaste but sweet kiss.

"Don't say it back. Please." He chided.

And then she was confused. He said he loved her...and then he told her not to say it. Did he not want her to love him back?

Until he spoke again, "Just say it when you mean it, because I won't allow you to say it back just because I did it first."

And then there was sleep.


	7. Prank

So, in Thalia's cabin, she has a window ledge. And on that ledge, she keeps a pot of flowers, right?

Well, let's just say a certain son of Hades got bored and wanted to mess with his girlfriend.

An hour before Thalia normally wakes up, Nico jumped out of bed and sneaked away to the Poseidon cabin. He explained to Percy what he was going to do, and what he needed him to do. So, the two children of the major gods left Percy's cabin and hid behind Thalia's.

They hid in a small, secluded spot in the woods, close enough so they can still see her cabin and the pot of flowers that she keeps on his ledge.

They waited patiently. Every morning, Thalia checks on the small flowers to see if their soil is wet enough, and if it's dry, she waters them. Nico had just the right plan to properly, fully wake her up.

"Okay, get ready. Here she comes," He instructed.

Sticking his hand out in front of him, palm out, fingers spread, Nico began to concentrate. Turning his hand so the tips of his fingers rotated clockwise, he willed the flower to wilt.

Just in time, Thalia approached the small pot. She furrowed her eye brows, surprised that they were dying so quickly, and retreated to the bathroom to fill up a watering can.

"Okay, Percy. Your turn."

Percy waited until he could hear the water running. Standing up, he stuck both arms in front of him, palms up. He raised his hands upwards, and soon enough they both heard a feminine shriek erupt from the Zeus cabin.

They doubled over in laughter, holding their sides. Unfortunately, their laughter was very loud and Thalia could hear and recognize their laughs from her position.

She slammed the door to her cabin shut and marched over to the two boys soaking wet. When she reached her destination, she stood in front of them with hands on her hips, waiting for them to finish laughing.

Nico decided it was a good time to say something smart. "So, Thals, decided to shower with clothes on this morning?"

Thalia stood unamused. Percy, however, let out a smirk and laughed, though more quietly than before.

"You're funny, Nico." She quirked. It was her tone, however, that made Nico stiffen. Percy got up and ran.

Nico gulped.

"So funny, in fact, that you make me just wanna hug the hell out of you," she smiled. She opened her arms.

Nico's eyes widened. "Uh oh," he said, and took off running, Thalia on his heels.

She chased him around the whole camp. Nico found himself cursing her years in the Hunt, for she was quicker, stealthier, and was less clumsier than him. He wasn't surprised when he felt a small, wet body cling on to his back, drenching the back of his shirt.

He stopped running. "You caught me."

Thalia smiled and rested her cheek against his back, legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him affectionately. "I knooowww." She mumbled with her eyes closed. Nico walked her back to her cabin, the water now leaking from under her cabin door. She jumped off his back and faced him.

"I'm cold," she stated.

Nico had a glint in his eyes. Smirking, he opened his arms and allowed her to collapse into them, soaking the rest of his front. He enjoyed the smell of her wet hair. Placing a chaste peck on her neck, he pulled away and held her by her shoulders. "You're fun to mess with."

"Oh, shut up."

She closed the space between them and caught him by the lips.

* * *

**A/N: :D!**

**Aren't you proud of me? I managed to update sooner. And I think this one's longer that the last one idk. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something.**

**I got a private message the other day. Apparently, I have a reader who really loves my prompt Violence, and think I'd do good writing...*shivers* ****_Mature fiction._**

**It's not that I have a problem with their suggestion, I've just never done it before, and I don't know how well you'd handle it if I just popped out in the open with a mature ThaliaxNico prompt. **

**I think I can handle it though. I'm seventeen and I'm educated about sex enough to maybe compose a story. Oh my gods, that made me sound so weird.**

**I know some people find joy in reading these kinds of prompts, and I have no problem with that. We all have a guilty pleasure. So, leave a review and let me know if I should or should not. I just want some opinions. That's all. And if I get enough saying that I should give it a shot, maybe I will. :-)**


	8. Pictures

"Nico. Look at the camera-Nico!"

Who knew taking simple pictures would be so hard?

"Thalia, your dress is wrinkled. Here, let me fix it-"

_"Don't touch my damn dress!"_

Thalia and Nico didn't. Yet there they were, standing in the studio letting a photographer take professional pictures of them.

"Your smile looks fake."

"It _is_ fake. I hate this!"

"Quit your whining! We have ten minutes left of the sitting and we haven't seen _one_ good picture yet."

Nico hated it for one reason-the flipping blazer he was wearing. Yet, Thalia refused to let him wear his aviator's jacket; it was getting old and worn down.

The last ten or so minutes of the sitting wasn't as chaotic as the hour and twenty minutes before hand. It was _almost_ peaceful.

They were now standing in a close proximity, Nico's arms wound tightly around Thalia's waist and her arms slinked over his neck.

She was trying to instruct him to look at the camera yet again.

"Look at the camera, Nico," she giggled.

What she didn't see was Nico smiling lovingly at her, his hand reaching up to grab her face and pull her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Luckily, the camera captured the beautiful moment.

† † †

Okay, hi. Are you guys mad at me bc i know i've been gone for a long time and wow i didn't even know it was that long until i logged back on here and all of my documents were deleted

i'm sorry! I HAVE A REASON. maybe you'll love me for it! i have a QUOTEV account that i've been really busy with!

if any of you are interested in Bring Me The Horizon, I have an Oliver Sykes fanfic on there.

also, I have a Thalico one that I haven't published on here, too! and caraphernelia's there.

so, if you'd like to read said fanfics go to _quotev-dot-com-slash-missessempiternal (in link form bc this site is gay and won't let you post links in docs wowwww)_

__guess where i am? home. in england. for the next two weeks. and today's my last day in london before we go back to worcester. woo.

(and btw, there's also more info about what kind of person i am and stuff)

cheers! x


End file.
